


Unpredictable

by PassionWork



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hui, Canon Compliant, Condoms, Confessions, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Jo Jinho | Jino-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Top Jinho, Yan An and Hyojong are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionWork/pseuds/PassionWork
Summary: Life breaks people, and it's up to them to build themselves back up. Jinho finds all the ways he can help Hui up when he's down.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> It starts with some emotional/angry kissing which might be considered dub consent to some so be aware. Also warning for some light depression, hopeless thoughts. 
> 
> Enjoy ~

“Have you seen Hui hyung?” Yuto asks Jinho, suspiciously giggly. Jinho laments at the thought of another broken object in the dorm thanks to _yet another_ prank Yuto has pulled to impress Wooseok and takes a moment before he responds to just breathe.  
  
“No, why?” Wooseok appears behind him, covering his mouth as he snorts behind his hand. Yuto grins as he looks back at Wooseok and then at Jinho again. A cold chill settles inside of the older man’s body.  
  
Something is wrong.  
  
“Just, he looks different.” Yuto says, acting nonchalant as he gazes around the walls for no reason at all. Hui has gone to the hair salon to get ready for their newest music video. Yuto and Wooseok’s giggles do not bode well for the group. Jinho wonders if the stylists have made a really unflattering look for the leader this time around, ready to comfort the man if need be - when the subject of his thoughts walks into the room.  
  
Jinho thinks he probably visibly freezes, shows how taken aback he is despite not meaning to.  
  
“Is it bad?” Hui touches his locks, looking up as if he can see it somehow. 

“I think hyung likes it.” Wooseok snickers, and Hui gives him a raised brow before looking directly at Jinho who feels his heart speed up, so loud he’s sure the entire room can hear the drumbeat.  
  
“What do you think?” Hui looks at him with those eyes, the eyes Jinho has grown to love seeing in the more ass hours of the night when everyone else is finally asleep and Jinho drags himself to the studio where he knows Hui is still up - making music for an album that might never even come out, always on the grind. Jinho looks, really looks at Hui with his brand new, dark blue hair and struggles not to say any of the millions of embarrassing things he’s thinking.  
  
_You look like you walked out of my dreams, like the sexiest rockstar in the world, like I’ve fallen impossibly deeper in love. You drive me crazy._ _  
_ _  
_ “Good.” Jinho manages. Hui looks unsure, insecure as he continues to prod at it and frown. “Really good. It fits you.” It gets a small smile, a big enough triumph for Jinho who’s just trying to get his heart rate back to normal.  
  
He excuses himself to talk to a manager about literally anything at all, as long as he can get out of the same room as the man who’s destroyed his sense of reality with one terrible, wonderful color change.  
  
This comeback is going to be rough.

  
  
Rough, it is. They’re all getting fitted for their costume, a few days before the shoot. Jinho and Hui go in together, being the oldest, and as Jinho changes into his white outfit he gets a foreboding feeling. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hui holding something up in apparent horror and muttering to himself before he shakes his head and puts his head through something Jinho can’t quite see. He leaves the changing room first, letting managers look him over, when he hears laughing and wolf whistling from the staff not directed at him.  
  
“My nipples are just _out_ ,” Hui whines behind him. “Is this really okay?” Jinho audibly swallows saliva as he turns around slowly, as if he’s a main character in a horror movie and the monster is right behind him. His eyes nearly pop out of his skull like a cartoon, his gaze met with a flushed Hui in a tight white mesh. His nipples indeed, just _out_ for all to see, and Jinho prays to all that is holy he doesn’t get a boner at this fitting. It happens, especially here where they’re changing fabrics and concepts and nerves - the staff ignore it, the members may tease once or twice, but Jinho would not be able to live _this_ down. He’s grateful it’s only the two of them.  
  
Jinho decides to battle his own mind and act like Shinwon or Yan An might in this situation; he makes a joke.  
  
“Wow, Hui. You’re all caged up inside there.” Hui’s ears turn redder, the man lets out a strangled noise and pleads for the tailors to hurry up and put all the pins where they need to go. The measurements are checked, everything is fine - despite Hui’s continued whining that the mesh is too tight. _That’s the point_ , Jinho thinks. _That’s the absolutely cruel point._ They’re both sent back into the changing tent, where Jinho no longer gazes from the side and instead walks right up to the man and openly looks him up and down. He’s got a plan. He’s not going to make it awkward, or maybe he’s just gone wild.  
  
“W-what?”  
  
Hui’s skin is a nice contrast against the white mesh, it’s tan enough to make it pop and his nipples are covered partially by the small lines of fabric but accentuated just the same among them. He shyly puts his hands up, ready to cover them but Jinho reaches out and pokes one with a finger first.  
  
“What the hell, hyung!?” Hui squeals. Jinho laughs, laughs to keep from saying some bullshit. To keep from saying something to end their friendship when Hui finds out he’s a horny goblin, or even worse - in love.  
  
“Nice nips,” Jinho winks lasciviously at the younger man, as a joke, nothing more than a joke. _Oh god_ , but he means it. He wants to feel them, rub the soft mesh right into them and see if any sounds come out of those full lips, sounds not like anything the stage has ever been graced with, sounds only Jinho can make him let out. He wants his own mouth on them, tongue licking and teasing, until they’re swollen and red - no longer capable of being hidden, pretty against Hui’s smooth skin.  
  
“Stop joking around.” JInho notices the blush that continues to spread, but Hui is just embarrassed - just feeling exposed. Jinho wants to take him back to the dorm like this, kick everyone out, snap at them for even looking at the sight, and fill the space with the sound of their passion. “Come on, we’re going to be late to the next schedule.”  
  
“Do you hate it?” Jinho is lost in his own mind, curiosity overstepping boundaries.  
  
“What?” Hui freezes in place, looks at him like he can see all the thoughts behind Jinho’s own eyes.  
  
The smaller man steps towards him again, finger reaching back out to rest on the nipple once more. Hui looks directly at him, mouth open the slightest bit in an expression Jinho can’t differentiate between shock or pleasure.  
  
“Don’t you think you look good?” Jinho’s voice drops lower, huskier. He feels Hui’s breath hitch in the hand that’s resting on his chest, splayed out to cup one pectoral, feeling him up as if he was a high school girl skipping class in a stairwell.  
  
“Do I look good, hyung?” Hui’s voice is small, breathy but bashful. Jinho looks up into Hui’s eyes, thinks of leaning forward and kissing him - of sucking his lips and tongue in, making him whine into his hand as it goes lower and lower, touching needily.  
  
“Jinho-ah!” A manager calls and the two separate like magnets facing the wrong sides. Jinho is mortified to find that boner did appear after all and he wills it down with the worst thoughts he can muster. Dead puppies, Shinwon in the morning, Yan An crying as he begged to go home, disbandment. It works, but Jinho is in a worse mood for it. 

Hui and Jinho don’t make eye contact the rest of the day, and when they wake up the next day it’s as though nothing ever happened - but Jinho thinks that Hui probably thinks about what happened in that tent alone in the shower just as much as him.  
  


  
Jinho doesn’t know when his deep admiration for Hui became something called feelings, became irrevocable love for the man that he doesn’t have for any of the others, became lust when the night gets too hot to bear. The tension snaps after that day at the fitting, and the others keep asking if they had a fight. Hui tells them to stop making things up in their head, and Jinho does aegyo or sings a stupid song to change the subject. He thinks they can get over it.  
  
He thinks he can forget it all until after the comeback at least, that there’s more important things. 

Then he sees Hui all tied up and crying.  
  
The music video calls for desperate scenes for them all but Hui is completely covered in rope on his upper body, bound tight only in illusion. His acting is spectacular, nothing subpar from their dear leader.  
  
Jinho is dirty. He likes it, likes it in a way it’s not meant to be. His mind runs amok with nasty thoughts about his friend and group member but he doesn’t even have the space to feel guilty. He thinks of how submissive Hui became under his touch that day, wonders what it would be like if he tied the man up even more than the directors have done, binded his legs, watched as he tries to close them and cover himself but isn’t able - everything on display, thinks of himself pumping fingers into him, maybe even his cock, as Hui can’t do anything about it but whimper and moan his name. He imagines the man’s arms raised above him, hair a mess in his eyes, those pretty nipples again - his plump lips wrecked after Jinho gets his use of them.  
  
“What did you think, hyung?” Hui asks Jinho, as the younger ones finish their praise around them. He can see Wooseok and Yuto whispering to each other as they look at the pair, grinning as usual.  
  
“Nothing less than perfect, of course.” Jinho gives him a smile that Hui returns. It’s easy like this. It’s easy to remember that Jinho is the oldest, Hui’s only hyung in this group - the only one who can take care of him in this way. The only one who can give him the comfort of an older and wiser person saying he’s done well - tell him he’s enough. He can nearly see the glow Hui gets when he praises him.  
  
“We’re going to smash those charts,” Hui smiles even wider. Jinho believes it, his whole heart in it, because how can he not when Hui is smiling like this? How can they not do well when their blood, sweat and tears have poured into this album, their first full album, and when Hui looks like he can finally see everything within reach? Their highest wall climbed, the world from the top absolutely stunning. When Hui looks so proud and excited, less nervous than Jinho’s seen in a long time, how could they lose? 

  
  
The world is not often kind. People crawl, claw and beg for happiness at the judge’s doorstep every day, knowingly or not, and some don’t. Some grow so tired, they give up on it all.  
  
Jinho wants to give up sometimes, but he doesn’t. He can’t, because of them.  
  
They don’t win. They never win.  
  
The group is grateful for all the achievements they reach, setting new records for themselves with the help of Universe. They hold live streams to assure their fans it’s okay and they’ll get it next time. They mean it, of course they do. It’s just not up to them.  
  
It’s just that they have to see Hui go back into that studio, the same day as their first music shows, knowing that if they won - he wouldn’t be in there right now. It’s just that Wooseok punches a wall in their dorm and Yuto doesn’t say anything as he helps him ice it. It’s just that Hongseok, who would usually scold the maknae for such a childish act, says nothing at all. It’s just that they have to tell Yan An that they didn’t _get it_ , even though he surely already knows. It’s just that Shinwon and Changgu don’t make any stupid jokes, and any they attempt to just grate on everyone’s ears in a way that reminds them _you don’t deserve to laugh_ . It’s just that Hyunggu cries as soon as they walk through that door, and no one can comfort him because the amount of times they’ve told each other they’ll do better next time has risen too high. It’s just that Jinho can’t do a single thing for anyone, even though he’s the oldest and the most experienced. It’s just _when_ will they ever win and how do they stay afloat long enough to do it when everything is pushing them deeper and deeper and they’re forgetting how to fucking _swim_ .  
  
Jinho doesn’t have positivity in him, any hope, but he drags his feet to that studio just the same. He finds a million reasons to blame himself for why they didn’t get it, knowing none of them are the real reason and will never be and he thinks them anyway, but when Hui does the same - he snaps.  
  
“I just can’t get it right, hyung. The song.” Hui laughs through it, laughs even as Jinho can see the tears landing on his keyboard from his red eyes, the keyboard that has tasted far too many of Hui’s tears throughout the years.  
  
“What song?”  
  
“The _song_ , all of them.” Hui throws his stuff around, a group photo flying against the wall with pens, a notepad, and his own wallet, aggravated, tearing at his own hair. “All of them.” He whispers to himself. “None of them are good enough to win. No matter what I try.”  
  
Jinho takes his hands, pulls him harshly away from his computer, brows drawn down. He’s furious. He’s so fucking pissed that Hui thinks his music isn’t worth anything without some music trophy that’s decided by nothing but greed and luck and god knows what else. Most of all, he’s pissed that he can’t give him what he wants the most right now. He can’t be a good hyung that takes away all the pain. Jinho pulls Hui’s head against his shoulder and the younger rests there as he sobs violently, gripping at the older’s shirt like it might give them another year before Cube finally gives up on them or Yan An says he’s never coming back.  
  
Jinho shakes as he holds him to him, shakes with all the feelings buzzing around inside his heart. He can’t find anything in the small blessing that is how close Hui is to him, or that he can offer his shoulder like this.  
  
There’s nothing here.  
  
“Hyung,” Hui’s voice is small, his throat raspy and sore, when he finally speaks to him and not to whoever he was arguing with earlier - his eyes blank as though he was staring into a mirror roaring about all his imperfections. “can you take my mind away from me?”  
  
Jinho wishes he could, can’t imagine the terrible place inside that beautiful head of his. That idiot that can’t stop thinking the worst.  
  
“I can’t anymore. It hurts. I don’t want to feel like this. Just for tonight, can you-”

And then Jinho gets it, what he means by taking his mind away. His heart aches that they’re using each other like this - but he needs it too. The pressure inside him like an aerosol can, and he doesn’t want to explode. He just wants to take some of that air out, just a little.  
  
Anything.  
  
“Are you sure?” Jinho whispers, but he’s already leading the younger’s lips towards him.  
  
Hui whispers ‘ _please_ ’ against Jinho’s lips as they meet.  
  
It’s not sweet. It’s not soft.

It’s need and anger and pain. Jinho bites down on Hui’s lip and revels in the jolt of the other as he feels it. It’s gripping at each other’s clothes too tight to feel good, fingers nearly bruising skin. Nearly.  
  
Because they didn’t win but they still have promotions to go to, secrets to hide. Smiles to fake.  
  
Jinho pushes Hui, turns them around so he’s hovering over him on the couch. He’s a small man, he’s not delusional enough to say he’s not, but that doesn’t mean anything when this side of him comes out. The side that wants to ruin, wants to dominate and control, wants to be the reason Hui is crying because at least that might be better than watching the man break with every comeback.  
  
Jinho remembers when a comeback was good news, when their stomachs were filled with butterflies and not maggots. The first two years, the excitement at every new concept like diversity was a good thing. Jinho remembers the first time Hui passed out in front of them, eyes rolling into his head as his body collapsed onto the practice room floor. The amount of fluids they had to put in him at the hospital because he’d been drinking coffee in place of both meals and sleep. Jinho remembers what Hui’s smile used to look like, before Hyojong left and Cube considered disbanding the group altogether like that was the only worth they ever had, the way Hui used to have life inside his soul, for his passion and his dream.  
  
“Look at me,” Jinho grits. Hui’s look is more of a glare, both of them riled up the wrong kind of way. “What do you want?”  
  
Hui doesn’t answer, but Jinho sees the tears collect in his eyes once again and can tell the gist of the answer. He just wants them to be okay. They’ve been living the equivalent of paycheck to paycheck the entire time since debut, except for that fluke with Shine that sent them even more into a depressed rage than now because they were _so fucking close_ .  
  
Jinho backs off.  
  
“No, don’t stop.” Hui pleads. Words Jinho had imagined coming out of this very mouth so many nights, hitting him like stones thrown at a sinner.  
  
“Hui, I can’t do this like this.” Jinho admits. He sinks down next to him, head in his hands. “We’re going to get hurt.”  
  
“I would never -”  
  
“I know.” He does. Hui wouldn’t hurt a single living being on this earth if he could help it, but Hui is only human and people do. They hurt others even if they try their best not to, so Jinho has to stop this here even if it’s a taste of all he’s ever wanted. He holds his hand like a hyung would, rubs circles into the side of the palm in apology for what almost happened and gives his best attempt of a smile. “Let’s go home and get some sleep.”  
  
“No.” Hui climbs into his lap and dives for his lips again, Jinho is unable to resist and forgets himself, so he moans into the tongue tricks the other is pulling. He feels Hui grind down against him and nearly yells, years of lusting coming to a fruition but _not like this_ . He pushes him away, holding him on his lap with his hands on either side of the younger’s arms. “Why can’t you do this for me!?”  
  
“It’s not like that.” Jinho sighs, can already see the storm ahead.  
  
“I do so much for everyone! Why? Why can’t I have something just for _once_!?” Hui yells.

Jinho finds relief in it, knowing that he’s letting out all the complicated resentful feelings so that only the good ones can fill their spots. Jinho will make sure of it. No matter how many years it takes, no matter what he has to give up.  
  
“I will give you the world once I have it, Lee Hwitaek.” Jinho says without realizing. A thought becomes spoken so very easily, and everything it conveys is out in the open for people to pick apart. Hui’s eyes widen and then grow soft, and Jinho thinks there is no way for him to hide it any longer. “I would do anything for you.”  
  
“Hyung,” Hui breathes it out like a sob, moves in again, slower. Their lips meet for the third time, but this is the right one. This is the kiss Jinho has only dreamt of, slow and sweet and shy. Jinho’s hands run up Hui’s sides, fingertips brushing lightly behind.  
  
“I love you.” Jinho admits. It’s backwards, but Jinho likes it like this. They’ve never been the likeliest pair. Jinho kisses him again, deeper, still sweet but with fervor - with all the feelings that built up as he crammed them down into himself, running from it.  
  
“Hyung, help me take my mind off.” Hui whispers, and Jinho nods in final agreement. He moves them until they’re back in the position they were in before, with Jinho leaning over him but there’s no malice or anger here. There isn’t room for that anymore.

They’ll find time later in the dorm, with everyone, to discuss the terrible things - like whether they _should_ give up. That’s not what this is about.  
  
Tonight it’s just them.  
  
Jinho reaches for Hui’s pants zipper first, but Hui isn’t far behind - as though he was just waiting for the sign. They’re both already halfway to fully hard and the grip they both give each other pulls out soft groans. The slide is rough, no lube around and Jinho vows to take Hui apart properly another day when they’ve really talked about what _I love you_ means to two idols trying to stay afloat, or if they’ll even be that any longer. 

Jinho’s hand is small and Hui’s cock isn’t, so he decides to use his tongue instead and pushes Hui away again, leaving him scared for just a moment before the older dives down and licks at his balls and up the shaft. He looks directly at him the whole time, watching as those perfect lips fall open like he’s thought of him before as he hurriedly jerked off. Hui’s hands reach into his hair and pull, Jinho groans as he slides deeper down and takes all he can from Hui. The pace isn’t that fast but he can feel Hui tensing like he’s ready to cum either way, when the younger pushes him off. Hui lays back on the shitty couch in his studio that he doesn’t even sleep on, because Hui doesn’t sleep when he’s in here, and pulls Jinho down on top of him. Their cocks slide together and Jinho moans loudly into Hui’s neck, the younger giggling as he reaches down to stroke them - the spit from Jinho helping this time. Jinho rushes into it, moans freely, letting himself have this.   
  
“You’re so fucking perfect.” Jinho rants, letting everything out as his stomach gathers the tell tale heat of an orgasm and his thighs tense. “So beautiful, so good. I want you under me all the time.”  
  
“Do you like me like this, hyung?” Hui asks, timid. Jinho is reminded of that day.  
  
_Do I look good, hyung?_ _  
_ _  
_ “I love you, like this and like that and like anything you ever are.”  
  
“You’re so embarrassing, Jinho hyung.” Hui laughs, the laugh that Jinho loves so very much and his heart soars to think he could get it out on such a grim night.  
  
“Love knows no shame.” And it’s true. Jinho would grovel at Hui’s feet if that’s what it took to have him. He would mark himself a fool for all to see if only he could make him smile like that. Hui strokes more enthusiastically, whimpering into Jinho’s ear and breathing rapidly. Jinho reaches his hands up to his nipples, twisting the fabric of his shirt into the pink skin until he hears the ‘oh’ he almost got out of him that day at the tent. He watches the younger’s face, even in such a dirty moment looking pure somehow. Hui has always resembled one of the younger ones in the group despite being only a year younger than Jinho, and it’s something that makes him want to ruin the man ever more. “Gorgeous.” Jinho whispers, licking up Hui’s neck and into the shell of his ear as he feels him shiver under him. He takes Hui’s hand off their cocks and uses his own to pull at the waistband, looking into Hui’s eyes for permission but the other won’t look. He grabs his jaw, moving it to look at him directly and Hui nods jerkily. “Use your words. You’re so good at it usually.” Jinho’s smile is almost sardonic, and he wonders if his pleasure is too great in having the man so shy and submissive.  
  
“It’s okay.” Hui mumbles, neck flushing redder with his embarrassment. Jinho takes the pants down with his underwear completely and leaves them on the floor. Jinho’s finger slides between his legs, down towards his ass and he keeps his gaze on him.  
  
“Is this still okay?”  
  
“Not clean.” Hui whispers, ashamed. Jinho laughs, kissing Hui as he looks absolutely pathetic and reassuring him.  
  
“Condoms are multipurpose, you know.” He reaches into the backpacks he carries everywhere, behind him on the floor and fishes out his personal box.  
  
“How did you get so experienced when you’ve been training all your life?” There’s a lot to that question. The implication that Hui expected Jinho to be a virgin maybe, definitely at least a gay virgin surely, but Jinho is neither. He learned what to sacrifice when, and didn’t let all of life get away from him. The question still grips his heart in a vice, threatening to make him stop. He crushes the notion.  
  
“You find ways.” He takes a condom and some scissors from Hui’s desk that cut it in half, waving it in front of Hui’s face like a victory flag. He looks confused. Jinho doesn’t hold his laugh. “You’ve never done it like this? Spread your legs, baby.”  
  
They freeze. The pet name crossing lines they forgot were drawn, then move smoothly past it. It’s a conversation to be had when they’re less in the moment, Jinho supposes. He helps Hui open his legs wide, pushing him more onto his lower back so his cheeks can be spread enough to see his hole. Hui groans.  
  
“Can you not stare?”  
  
“Not a chance. I’m taking photos in my mind.” Jinho jokes, wanting to open him up from more than his ass. He places the destroyed condom on the hole and gets the lube he dug out of his backpack at the same time, slicking some on two fingers and placing one over the latex then pressing in.

“Oh,” Hui breathes. “Oh, okay.” His voice pitches higher and Jinho feels his cock twitch at the sound. He takes it slow, listening to Hui’s breathing as he drives in and out and teases the bundle of nerves slightly with every new finger. By the end of three, Hui is begging him to fuck him properly and Jinho is suddenly sucker punched into reality.  
  
They can’t go back from here, can’t pretend like it never happened as they did with the tent, can’t hide from it. He looks into Hui’s eyes, searching for answers and finding too many possibilities.  
  
“We don’t have to go this far.” Jinho voices, meaning it. He can make him come with his mouth or just his fingers. They could just stop altogether.  
  
“Yes, we do.” Hui pulls him down to him, kissing him with passion, his lips trailing up Jinho’s jaw before his lips reach his ear and he whispers. “Let me be selfish. Let me have you.”  
  
Jinho could never say no. He puts a condom on his cock and lines himself up, watching Hui’s expression as he sinks in slowly. He’s not particularly big, maybe a little below average, but Hui looks like he might cum just from this. He lets out a high pitched moan as Jinho bottoms out, and grips onto the other’s shoulders. Jinho is still fully clothed, while Hui only has on his tee. “Is this okay?”  
  
“I’m not going to last long.” Hui breathes out, red again. Jinho finds it so incredibly endearing, the consideration he’s putting into the sex even when he’s asking to be selfish.  
  
“That’s a compliment.” Jinho smirks as he pulls out and thrusts in slowly, listening to Hui’s moans like the best song he’s heard. “We should record you like this, put it in a song.” Jinho groans as he drives in deeper, more focused on Hui’s prostate. It’s slow but it’s not lazy. Hui shivers and shakes beneath him every time he hits it, keening loudly. “Do you hear yourself?”  
  
“I’m gonna -” And it’s this. These sounds that drive Jinho crazy, those eyes that give him life. It’s this, that he’ll keep fighting for no matter how many times they lose.  
  
“Cum for me.” Jinho says and they both spill at the same time. Jinho doesn’t pull out immediately, afraid that it will break the dreamline bubble he’s in where he’s gotten Hui under him, gotten inside him, but eventually he does. They sit up, cleaning up as best they can just in case anyone is out at the studios at this time or one of the members comes to check on them, but after they put their clothes back on they just sit on that couch with their hands held for a few minutes. Jinho thinks of all the nice things he can do in the morning, like see Hui and know that this happened - know that Hui still laughed when their entire world is burning.  
  


“I was always wondering when you would tell me.” Hui says, breaking free from the comfortable silence they held.  
  
“Why not tell me first?”   
  
“I put so much into my life, for other’s benefits more than my own,” he muses, and Jinho can feel the resentment he has towards the world - resentment without regret. Hui wouldn’t do anything different, would still give up his own normal life and friends and rest for the people he loves most, but it’s not without harboring ill feelings. Jinho doesn’t blame him. He knows too well what it feels like to give up your youth for a dream that isn’t coming true. “I just wanted someone to take the effort.”  
  
“Just anyone?” Jinho jokes, but it’s not really. He can’t believe what they’ve just done, and if to Hui it was merely stress relief. If he grasped the meaning of _I love you_ fully when Jinho finally admitted it, if he understands that this isn’t okay if it’s not mutual. This night could just be a mistake.  
  
“No, the right person.” Hui smiles but he’s nodding off, and Jinho would like to just let him sleep here but he deserves better, so he helps him get up and shuffle off to the dorm where they lie in Hui’s bed together, the younger already deep in sleep while Jinho considers his words. _The right person_ , Jinho doesn’t know if that’s him anymore.  
  
One sided love is so different from what mutual love can be. Jinho has watched Hui with this deep affection for most of their career, but Hui hasn’t had the time to look at him back - at anyone.  
  
_The right person,_ Jinho thinks it could be him if he tries. If he asks him on a date tomorrow since they have a day off, forces him to stop working for once and eat a hot meal with him, will Hui feel what Jinho does? Jinho doesn’t know, but he’s not one to give up. He drifts off to sleep with Hui on his side, thinking of variety shows and company meetings and decisions.  
  
He thinks of the unpredictable future, but with Hui actually sleeping for once, right next to him, it doesn’t feel so scary. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to talk to me on Twitter, I just made one for my writing on this account. Follow at @IWasJealous
> 
> Leave a comment if you like <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lose Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795742) by [Xummie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xummie/pseuds/Xummie)




End file.
